A Day of Remembrance
by Digilady99
Summary: A short oneshot about how the Smashers remember the events of 9/11 and how it changed America forever. Also, the young Smashers learn about 9/11 and are saddened by it. Based on my reactions to 9/11 and may all those who died rest in peace. VERY sad.


Today, was a day millions of people would remember especially the people of the United States of America: September 11th. Eleven years ago… the worst terrorist attack in American history devastated our very way of life. Thousands of innocent lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror. Even after eleven years, nobody has forgotten where we were when it all happened. Especially the Smashers…

On the early morning of September 11th, many of the veteran Smashers were in a solemn mood like Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, Kirby, and others. Since 9/11, they made a memorial garden in the back of the Smash mansion that had a stonewall with a picture of the Twin Towers and the Pentagon with an eagle above them. Master Hand and Crazy Hand asked them to come down to the garden around 8 AM with all the other Smashers, including the villains. Even Bowser and Ganondorf never thought there was a more evil person who murdered nearly 3,000 people. Nonetheless, they did show remorse for those who died including Wario, King Dedede, and Wolf.

The young Smashers like Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Nana and Popo didn't know what 9/11 was, sadly. Toon Link asked Link, "Link, what's 9/11?"

Those words made Link froze. The poor young Hylian boy had NO idea what 9/11 was how it changed everything. Link couldn't blame him or the younger Smashers. They were not around when it happened and now they want to know what that day meant to them.

Link replied, "Toon Link, kids, it was a day where many, many innocent people died in an attack with planes that crashed and destroyed two, tall twin buildings and damaged a military base."

The young Smashers' eyes widened and thought about those who were killed and it scared them. "Link… why would anyone do that?" Ness asked in shock.

Fox spoke, "Sadly, Ness, there some really bad people out there who are willing to take away countless lives just to show their anger and hatred."

The other Smashers like Peach, Luigi, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Pit, Meta Knight, and the rest came down to the garden, each in their hands were small American flags to put in front of the stonewall.

"I don't understand. How could someone do such a thing?" Lucas asked with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I wish I knew that, Lucas. But thankfully, they finally caught the man behind all of it and he was brought to justice." Mario said.

"Yeah, justice and now rotting in Hell where he belongs." Falco muttered with his fists clenched. Samus elbowed him.

"Ow! What was that for, Samus?" Falco asked rubbing his arm.

"Don't curse in front of the kids." Samus said.

"Shh, guys. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are here." Lucario hushed them.

Master Hand and Crazy arrived into the garden wearing American flag bracelets around their wrists.

"Good morning, Smashers. We all gather here to remember a day that changed our way of living and history. September 11th, 2001 is a date that we can never forget. Thousands of beautiful, innocent souls died by these horrific acts of terror by a being who we described as the most despicable and faceless coward. Eleven years have now come and past, but it still feels like it just happened yesterday. As we all sit together in front of this stonewall, Smashers, I ask you all to take a moment of silence for those who lost their lives on 9/11 and the brave men and women who continue to fight to defend the USA. God bless them all and God bless America."

The Smashers remained absolutely silent for about fifteen seconds and some were already crying like Peach, Zelda, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. The young Smashers Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Nana, and Popo placed their flags first since they now understood how devastating 9/11 was even though they weren't there when it happened.

At 8:46, Mario rang the bell once for when American Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the North Tower.

At 9:03, Link rang the bell twice for when United Airlines Flight 175 crashed into the South Tower.

At 9:37, Fox rang the bell three times for when American Airlines Flight 77 slammed into the side of the Pentagon.

At 9:59, Samus rang the bell four times for when the South Tower collapsed.

At 10:03, Marth rang the bell five times for when United Airlines Flight 93 crashed into a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, when the passengers fought to take back the plane. They may have saved dozens of more people… but it cost them their own lives.

At 10:28, Ike rang the bell six times for when the North Tower collapsed.

The Smashers again remained silently praying for the victims and their families, hoping that something like this would never happen again.

All together the Smashers shouted in unison, "GOD BLESS AMERICA!"

THE END

This was my first fanfic on a real event. 9/11 changed me to believe there are really are some bad people in our world but I believe most are good. Eleven years felt like forever and I hope those who perished are at peace in God's hands and will always be. RIP victims of 9/11 and God bless America. :'(


End file.
